The present invention relates to a safety binding for skis and more particularly a device for adjusting a binding of this type.
Current safety bindings for skis comprise an adjustable mechanism intended to release the binding in order to free the skier's boot when the skier's leg is in danger. The adjustment defining the release force is generally made by the skier himself or the person selling the binding, either without precise data, or depending on certain parameters such as the weight of the skier, the diameter of the head of his tibia, his skiing ability etc. In fact, it is necessary to take into account several parameters at the same time, in order to define an adjustment allowing good manoeuvrability whilst skiing in safety. The ideal is to adjust the binding to the lowest level facilitating sufficient manoeuvrability when skiing, while not causing inopportune release. At the present time, the skier has no means enabling him to make such an optimum adjustment.